Sengoku Basara: Digital Persona
by XxCrimson-Wolf-KitsunaxX
Summary: This is a fanfic of my persona, Kitsuna, mixed in with the warriors of Sengoku Basara.
1. Azure Dragon and Crimson Wolf

Sengoku Basara: Digital Persona

Chapter 1: Azure Dragon and the Crimson Wolf

"This is so epic! We get to go to the Sengoku period!" I cried out in amazement. Oh, you wanna know my name, don't you? Name's Keira Langston and I'm writing this diary (or story) to tell you of an adventure that will turn "my world" upside down forever. "Geez, you're such a little kid, acting all childishly like that," said a scruffy looking man, known as Nathan Langston (yup, my big bro). "Well, sooorrry for acting like a kid, scruffball," I replied back in equal tone. "Alright, settle down you too. Remember, you're on a mission to stop evil viruses from spreading out all of Japan, changing history itself. However, you'll be needing your creative characters to survive this so called Sengoku period." replied a man of tall structure. His name is Nobutada Azuko. He's like an uncle to us when father was sent off to war and perished. At this point, Nathan and I were silent. We knew full well of what kind of chaos this could have to our world and the realm of the past.

After we got our team briefing done, I said, "Hey, Nathan" "Yeah?" "Which side are you gonna join up once we get in there?" "Dunno... probably the Takeda Army. You?" "I'm not so sure... I'll have to wait and see who I think is good to join." I replied, feeling very unsure of myself at this stage. Nathan held my hand. "It'll be okay. No matter who you join, you must look after them with your life. Okay?" I nodded, feeling some strength from his aura.

After we said our goodbyes, we jumped through the digital portal and have turned into our special personas, which I will explain in detail now. Nathan's digital persona is known as Ithrom, who is an shadow ice shinigami (soul reaper) who has power beyond belief when it comes to spirit energy. My persona, however, is somewhat different. My persona was, originally, a red and black wolf and is known as Kitsuna, who has very destructive fire powers but I created not only a wolf form, she has an 80% humanoid form too. As predicted, we landed in the world where samurai are fighting for dominance and prosperity over all of the land of the rising Sun. Chaos was rampant all over our surroundings. "Okay... a three way fight... now what?" I said to myself. "Not sure now, sis but... I will assist Takeda Shingen in his fight against Uesugi Kenshin. What will you do?" Nathan replied.

I looked around and saw two young men going all out. I admired the man in blue, who looked like an azure dragon in his purest form. "I will side with the One Eyed Dragon," I said, feeling calm and assertive, knowing that the dragon and her can work together. Nathan smiled. "Good choice, sis... I mean, Kitsuna. Go for it and be careful of how you approach him, kay?" "Don't worry. I will be careful." I replied and went up to where the fight took place. When I reached the area, I stood and watched the fight go on. Soon, I realised that there was a new enemy on the cliffside. I wanted to warn them but was stopped by a man in a brown coat. "Whoever you are, miss, stay right where you are." "I understand you want to stop anyone interfering with the One Eyed Dragon but.. look up there." The man, called Katakura Kojuro, turned to see what I was pointing at and shouted to his lord: "Lord Masamune!" The two men stopped their fight and Masamune turned to see what he pointed at. " I see now... crap..." He turned back to face Kojuro but soon noticed me. I was wearing a non sleeved black top, blue denim shorts, a light yellow sash and some brown boots. "Damn... now she's hot beyond words..." he slightly turned red and shouted: "Hey Kojuro! Who's the cutie beside you?"

This"I'm not sure, my Lord... but she wants to join our roster." "It's true, my Lord." I said, getting a bit closer with Kojuro's permission, and bowed low, to show my respect. Masamune came in real close and stroked my red and black wolf ears. "Dammit, that's my weak pleasure spot!". I thought and tried to keep some straight face. "Wow, those are real... so soft... maybe you could keep me warm in bed," Masamune said, grinning. "Well, now's not the time to... WATCH OUT!" I noticed this huge guy standing over us and I grabbed Masamune out of the way just in time before a huge fist came in flying. We hit the ground hard but we were okay. Masamune actually shielded me, which was unusual since he only just met me. "You okay, wolfgirl? " he asked, looking at my cut arm. "I'm fine, just a scratch." I smiled and looked into his good eye.

"Hear me now, warriors. Give up and you shall be spared!" bellowed the huge man. He was Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and boy, he was frickin huge! "What if we disagree on your terms?" I replied in return. "Then you shall die." Hideyoshi replied and was about to hit me. Masamune wanted to protect me but I grabbed his arm, shoved him to Kojuro and caught Hideyoshi's fist with one hand. Hideyoshi couldn't believe what he saw. Soon, smoke came from his hand and he screamed and walked back a few steps. "Hurt him, and its the last thing you'll ever do" I said, growling at this stage. I then noticed that everyone was retreating so I created a smoke screen to make our escape and Masamune was already on his horse, offered his hand and I took it, holding onto him while we rode to Oshu, while Ithrom made his brief alliance with Yukimura and headed out to Kai.


	2. Kitsunas True Form

After retreating from the battlefield of Kawanajima and entering Oshu, Masamune helped me off his horse and decided to hold a war council, to determine the Toyotomi Army's next move. Kojuro sat on Masamune's right, while myself, who is honoured to gain his trust so quickly, sat by his left.

The map of the whole country was laid in front of them. I was the first to speak. "I honestly think that they knew we were at Kawanajima in the first place, since they ambushed us in the first place. Maybe we need to sniff out the intruder now before it's too late" I said, staring at the map of where they might strike next and remembering the Toyotomi strategist, Takanaka Hanbei. "Yeah, well, that's good and all, but how did you know the bastard was there anyways?" Masamune asked, looking curiously about my fluffy tail. I noticed and blushed slightly. "Due to my heightened senses of smell and hearing, of course. I may look and appear human, but I also have the spirit of the wolf" "I see. Oh yeah, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, wolfgirl" Masamune replied, more curious than the first time we met. "That's right, we haven't! My name is Kitsuna but I do go by another name" I said, politely but cursed myself for saying that last remark.

After the war council, Masamune found me staring at the cherry blossom tree. "Yo, Kitsuna. What'cha doin?" I turned and found him in his plain white and blue garments. I was wearing a white robe, from after having a hot spring bath and had my brushed long red hair with black streaks down, which almost reached the floor. "Not much. Just admiring the cherry tree here" I said, still in aw and admiration. "Somethings been bothering me after the war council. You mentioned that you go by another name. Which other name do you go by?" I flinched slightly but I decided that I really shouldn't hide any secrets from if I were to ever gain his trust completely. " You're right. I shall reveal my true form..." and turned into my old self. I was still wearing the white robe but my eyes are crystal blue. I still my fiery crimson wolf paw tattoo on my right arm while a blue dragon was on my left arm. My hair, however, is the same as my persona: long red hair with black streaks. "My true name is Keira... Keira Langston" I said, kinda flinching at what his reaction might be. I was sort of scared of he might do and I was shaking badly.

Masamune never flinched but instead, went to me and grabbed me into a big, but gentle bear hug. I blushed so hard, that my face turned the second colour as my hair! "Are you... are you not mad?" I whispered while my face was nearly buried into his chest. "No, of course not. I am glad you told me the truth about yourself. If you would've shown me later on, I may have gotten angry. However, I like this form better. It shows that you're not hiding anything. A dragon can see through anybody's disguise" Masamune replied gently, looking his grip slightly and I looked into his eye. Our gaze to one another were reflective. Masamune the broke our silence "I remembered that all the rooms are full so... you can sleep with me, if you want. I swear I won t attack you in the night" he grinned and I blushed again and laughed a bit. "I guess you know what'll happen if you did.

You'd end up like that monkey General, hehe" I replied, both knowing that we wouldn't do IT at a time like this. Afterwards, we got into this huge futon and Masamune rested his head on top of mine, while my head was on his right shoulder. He had his hand over the quilt and whispered "Good night... Keira" and kissed my forehead before dozing off. "Mm"... was my response before I concked out.

Little did we know that something bad happened to Kojuro, and may end in chaos...

\- A/N: Hey there everyone! Apologies for not writing an author's note but I figured that I'd write one here now. Hope you are enjoying these two chapters of my first proper Sengoku Basara fanfic! I may... MAY... write my own Borderlands original story here too! 8D So do keep an eye out for that! The comic book version of issues 1 and 2 are getting a major digital revamp and I will use the written version to help out. Gonna leave you guys at this cliff hanger in the meantime.. mwuahaha! XD


	3. Lessons of the Ice Warrior

In Kai, Ithrom got accustomed to the people under Takeda Shingen's care. The young tiger cub was still fascinated by Ithrom.

Ithrom was training in the courtyard the next morning, perfecting his ice sword swings so that each one were precise and effective. Yukimura was still gazing from a distance when Ithrom stopped his sword swinging. "What's up, Yukimura?" The cub gulped, hoping he wasn't in trouble. "Um.. Master Ithrom... I was just admiring your skills of the sword... and... was wondering... if... if..." At this point, Ithrom smiled and replied "You want to spar with me, right?" Yukimura beamed at his quick response.

At this time, Ithrom and Yukimura were at each other. Only this time, Ithrom proved to be the better warrior. Yukimura didn't know how he'd gotten beaten so easily. "Do not be so disheartened Yukimura. That's one of the many things in life that you just need to practice at in order to be as strong as you can be." Yukimura nodded, amazed at how much wisdom that Ithrom really had... as if he was the Tiger of Kai himself.

Shingen watched the whole fight and was pleased to have such a powerful but wise ally to his side...

A-N: Apologies for the very slllooooowww update on this fanfic! I had all these saved in my kindle tablet and I'm glad to get some more bits about Ithrom out of the road now so I'm happy that they have formed a good strong alliance.

I hope to submit more chapters if I'm not busy at work! ㈳2


	4. The Dragon's Confession

After hearing of what happened to Kojuro, I cursed, after telling him not to wander out in case Hanbei would kidnap him during the night. The spy was killed of course, but after seeing Kojuro's sword, I was a little upset but never cried as I knew we'd get him back soon. I studied the sky and felt the wind blow while Masamune cursed at the bad news of Oshu being in an uproar and started to become chaotic. I then suggested for going into one of the areas to get it under control as I know I can run quite fast. Masamune nodded and I headed off to get changed into my battle clothes.

As soon as I got changed, Masamune knocked on the wood, saying: "Hey, Kitsuna... you gonna be careful out there, right?" "Of course I will.. it should me asking that question" I replied and he laughed a bit. "Heh, yeah, you're right." He walked towards me and strangely wrapped his arms round me from behind. "Promise me that you reach me safely once you've dealt with the area you're gonna deal with." I closed my eyes and whispered, "I will".

Afterwards, I summoned my giant wolf friend, Kaede, and rushed off to gain order and control in one of the three areas that was getting out of hand. We killed the Toyotomi troops and went through each area with ease. Masamune was in the last area when Hanbei encountered him on the fourth area and started a fight.

Kaede and I were too far behind and never knew what would happen next. As soon as we reached the last area to look for him and the boys, we saw Hideyoshi about to go against the boys but Kaede rushed forward and I jumped off, with my arms out to stop him. Hideyoshi stopped and saw that we were defending him and he had a small flashback of when we was being defended by a long lost friend. He turned and walked the other way.

A few hours later, I tended to Masamune's wounds and he woke up a couple of hours later. All the boys were called while I rested with Kaede in front of a fire made for us that never gave off any smoke. I was purely exhausted. When Masamune felt like he can move about, he went outside and saw me sleeping. He walked over and sat beside me, his arm gently over my shoulders and making my head rest on his chest and he wrapped a blanket over us. He whispered: "Thanks, Keira..." and kissed my forehead gently before resting his head on top of mine. A few hours later, I woke up to find him beside me and I smiled, thanking the gods that he was okay.

Before the sun rose over the horizon, we arrived back in Oshu. Most of the guys looked very sad as Masamune's jacket was slashed on the back. "We are so sorry, big boss. We tried to find the last sword but it was no use." "Don't sweat it boys, these ones will do me just fine." Masamune said and noted to me to follow him..

A-N: Aww... I couldn't resist using that scene where Kitsuna and Kaede protects Masamune-sama from the big gorilla Toyotomi. :D Shows that wolves can be fearsome indeed. X3

Anyhow, hope the next chapter will be just as cool as this one... and heart breaking at the same time. :'(


	5. The Horrid Past of Hitetorbashi

As soon as all of our wounds were patched up, we headed to stop Toyotomi forces when we were halted by Uesugi Kenshin's forces. Yoshinau was getting all hyper and worried.

"Oh crap, are they gonna try and box us in?! Oh man, this is not good!" "OH SHUT IT!" Masamune and I said, very annoyed by the high pitch screaming and worrying. We turned to look at each other, surprised that we both know how to speak in English. I blushed slightly hard and nodded for him to speak instead of me. "Is there gonna be another fight, big boss?" "Nah, I don't think so... Anyways, the war God has to appear yet."

We soon made a small camp by the hillside and I sat near Masamune but still kept some small distance while I rested beside Kaede. "I wonder why Kenshin would stall us here of all places." Kaede said. "I wonder that myself too, Kaede. This scene almost reminds us of what happened at Tuscaloosa four years ago..." I said, my mind trailing off by a natural disaster that happened all those years ago and remembering that my father was killed by the monster Twister that appeared. Tears started streaming down my face by the memory. Masamune seemed to notice and sat beside me, with an arm round my shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong, Kitsuna?" "It... this area reminded me of what... happened four years ago..." and I buried my head in the knees to try and stop crying. Masamune looked at me, his eye looking gentle while being concerned and wrapped both arms around. "I shall tell you." Kaede said as she looked to the faraway distance.

"It happened only four years ago. Kitsuna and I used to chase extreme storms during the spring and summer. Only one strong tornado caught us off guard. We chased it... only to find that it hit our home, which was in America, a country to the very far west. When we arrived, we came to a collapsed house and found her father among the wreckage... he was dead at the scene." Kaede then stopped as she looked at me, as my eyes were stinging from the tears that came out. Masamune still had his arms round me and then looked at me.

"You must have been lucky to survive that... and sorry to hear about your loss.." Masamune said, using his finger to my chin to make me look at him. I stopped my crying as I looked at him. "Well, that was four years ago and yet.. I still feel like it was only yesterday." I replied. "At least my brother and I survived along with Kaede here. Our uncle was kind enough to let us stay with him until we became independent." I wiped my tears away. "I have to remain strong... for you and the guys.. otherwise who would look after you all. " I said, while smiling naturally. Masamune smiled too as he noticed I focused on other things instead of the past.

Just then, Kenshin and Kasuga appeared. "Looks like the War God is here." I said, pointing out through Masamune's arms. He looked to where I was pointing. "There is something I was meaning to ask. Why did the Uesugi Army stall us here?" Masamune turned quiet for a moment and took his time to answer. "This is the place where I fought the most desperate battle to take over Oshu. However, I suffered many casualties... the number was so high that I lost count. However, my head has been cleared now. I guess we both lost someone important to each other. We are the same." Masamune said, looking at me one more time. I nodded in response. "Guess I should go and say a quick thank you.." and he called his horse over to ride out over the bridge.

While he and Kenshin lashed out, I looked at Kaede. " Masamune is right about us... we lost those who are precious to us but we must remain strong... for dad's sake as well as mums.. Mom.. dad... Hope you're watching us fight for a good cause.. and I sure hope that Nathan is doing okay too..."

I stared off to the distance that I couldn't see, praying that Nathan (Ithrom) is alright...

A/N: And another chapter is finished! ? I am so relieved to get this off my chest while typing the last of this chapter out in the cold waiting for a taxi!... Anyways, hope you guys like the story so far and I hope to get further in this one. :3


End file.
